Weddings!
by Spellcaster
Summary: The sequel to atop the temple by moi although i personally dont like the first one i think the second one ( this one) is much better. Please R/R but no flames!


  
Weddings!  
The sequel to Atop The Temple   
A/N just so you know i personnally think my roamance writing stinks and i know some of you do to so after this i probably wont right anymore romance-   
Audience: whew thank goodness   
A/N hey shut up! i said it wasnt good. anyways some of you wanted a sequel so here it is please review but no flames! oh and :: example :: is the characters thoughts, and example is force speaking.   
Dissclaimer: i own absolutely nothing! it all belongs to you-know-who (no not voldemort!) george lucas.   
"How do i plan a wedding?! I've never done that before!" Jacen Solo paced around his room. "Why do i have to plan it anyways?"   
"Dont ask me but Tenal Ka said she wants you to plan it so thats what your going to do. Besides you asked her so toughen up Jace"   
:: I hate weddings:: " Oh very helpful Jaina toughen up!" he sighed " Your right I just panicked there fo a second. Ok so what have we done so far?"   
"Well...." Jaina looked up from the data pad " we have looked at the invation list and then.... panicked."   
" Ok so give the list to threepio he can send out the invations. next call the caterors and tell them we want 800 orders of fried groutes and 200 of the flaming gooker. Then flowers we need....." he wrinkled his forhead " how many flowers do we need?"   
Jaina sighed, " I dont know 50 sets? Why did you put this off untill the last possible second anyways?"   
" I didnt! We got engaged 2 months ago and I didnt know i was supposed to plan this thing untill last month. It took me that long just to do the invatation list!"   
" Well no wonder it seems like everyone in the galaxys coming" Jaina looked down at her data pad " thats everything i think"   
" Your sure we havent forgoten anything?" he sat down.   
" I dont think so.... oh no!" she gasped " The cake! Jace you forgot the cake!"   
" So," he shrugged " we'll order that today to"   
Jainas eyes got huge " Jacen do you know how long it will take to make a cake that will feed 1,000 people? And your weddings in less than a week!"   
" Oh no." he looked pale " what'll I do? I have to have a cake!" Jacen paced around the room while Jaina sat in her chair. Suddenly she jumped up.   
" I know! Theres four bakerys in Coruscant right? So we'll just have each bakery make a cake big enough for 250 people." Jacen ran over to his sister.   
" Jaina your a genious! Thats perfect. Ok you go to the first two bakerys and I'll go to the other two and give threepio the invation list then I'll call the caterors and the flower shop." He ran out the door, " See you later!"   
" Bye Jacen!" she waved then muttered to her self " may the force be with you i hope this works."   
6 days later:   
Jacen Solo stood at the alter :: oh my gosh i think im going to barf! ok calm thoughts jacen calm your peaceful very peaceful:: " ahhh" he sighed. Just then trumpets blared out.   
Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep! Then from behind a white curtain Tenal Ka walked out. Jacen grinned everything was going to be ok.   
Later that day:   
" and may the force be with you!" Zekk finished toasting Jacen and Tenal Ka. Tenal Ka stood up.   
"I thankyou for coming everyone and i belive that if you'll follow me to the next ballroom there is cake." Jacen gulped. He and Jaina hadnt seen what the other ones cakes looked like.   
:: oh no i hope this isnt to bad:: He closed his eyes and walked into the room. He heard gasps behind him :: can it be that bad?:: He opened his eyes " wow" he whispered for there was not four mismatched cakes but 1 beautiful one. :: but but how?::   
Jaina Solo looked at her brother and winked, you ow me one Jacen, well me and the jedi whos sister owns a bake shop! She grinned.   
Jacen grinned back thanks Jaina   
" Its perfect Jacen" Tenal Ka leaned her head on his shoulder. " Absolutely perfect."   
" So are you" and he kissed her. :: i love weddings!:: he thought.   
~END~   
A/N: so better then last time? i think so please review but flames keep away 'cause i have a fire extinguisher and i know how to use it!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
